Equipment and machinery often contain moving (e.g., rotating) members, which require support during operation. A bearing, or similar device, may be used to support the moving member. Although some types of bearings use direct contact with the member to provide the necessary support, others use non-contact, or nearly non-contact, support for the member. A magnetic bearing uses a magnetic field to apply force to, and thereby support, the moving member in a non-contact, or nearly non-contact, manner. A portion of a magnetic bearing that exerts an electromagnetic force on a body is commonly referred to as an electromagnetic actuator.